The present disclosure relates to control of receiving data indicating an image transmitted via a network and discharging a printed matter on which the image is printed.
Specific examples of an image forming apparatus include a network printer. The network printer is a printer shared by multiple users. There is a network printer provided with plural bins for sorting a printed matter of each user. The printed matter created by the execution of a printing job is discharged into the bins and is held therein.
For the network printer in which the plural bins into which the printed matter is to be discharged are previously allocated to every user, there has been proposed a technology of allocating an available bin out of the plural bins to a user to whom no bin has not been allocated.
Additionally, there also has been proposed another technology in which overflow detection means is provided in each of the plural bins of a network printer, and which stores image data to be printed by a printing job without executing a printing job discharging a printed matter into a pin whose amount of the printed matter exceeds a permissible amount.